degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 25
Final Countdown Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The Final contestants all had to beat one another in a sundae making competition. As in they all had to go all over the island which was NOT easy. Especially considering a double elimination although Yazzy was disqualified while Lizzy had Tyler go out. Now it's the Final 2. Who will win? Lizzy or Trent? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Lizzy: Final 2. OMG! Like OMG! Trent: Yeah. I did not think I'd actually surpass Gwen, Heather or Duncan. Lizzy: Ya did! Lizzy: I actually am concerned. I feel I may lose and Trent and Yazzy will get back together and all that fluffy, gumdrop goodness. ''' '''Trent: For a newbie Lizzy's been playing really hard. However she was one of the fangirls. And I am kinda concerned. Lizzy: Comin' for that win. Chris: Lizzy. Trent. Congrats on making it to the Final 2. Lizzy: Glad to be in the Final 2. Why are there stands? Chris: Oh right. The other loser contestants are returning. Lizzy: I'm concerned. Chris: You should be depending on who votes for you. Lizzy: Still concerned. Everyone will obviously vote for Trent. Trent: I concur with Lizzy's concern except that I feel she'll gain voters. More than me probably. Yazzy: Surprise bitch. (Trent turns around and smiles at Yazzy) Duncan: Lizzy! You're in the finals! Lizzy: Hell yeah I am! (Lizzy and Duncan hug) 'Lizzy: He's so voting for me. ' (Duncan, Noah, Heather, Matt, Katie, Lindsay, Alejandro, Syler, Dawn, Mike, Scottie, Xavier and Lindsay go over to Lizzy's side while everyone else goes to Trent's side) Courtney: As if I'd ever vote for Lizzy. When pigs fly. Plus I can't believe Xavier. ' '''Dani: The fact that Trent got into the Final 2. I am so proud! I mean if I didn't win I was hoping Courtney. Although she pretty got me out she's still a good player. ' 'Scottie: Yeah I'm team Lizzy. ' Dani: Exes voting for the ex? Yazzy: Shut it Dani. You'd never know. Gwen: And btw we're just friends. By the way there's somebody else. (Cam looks at the girls) '''Cam: Yazzy and Trent? And who could Gwen be talking about? Chris: And now Trent, Lizzy. Your challenge is one of the most dangerous of finale challenges. Lizzy: More Dangerous than before? Chris: Yes and as your first task you have to race around the Island. Like Season 1 but more dangerous. And like All Stars you are allowed helpers. However helpers cannot win. Team Lizzy has Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Katie, Xavier, Noah and Lindsay. Lizzy: I'll take it. Chris: Team Trent gets Yazzy, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Cam and Tyler. Tyler: Yes! I'm one of your helpers! Trent: That's awesome! Tyler: Hope you win! Trent: If not then luck to Lizzy! Duncan: She will win. Yazzy: Oh it's on still! (Yazzy and Duncan shake hands again) Heather: Trent's team looks almost pathetic. I mean a jock who fails, a wannabe, weird goth girl, surfer girl and party boy who always suck face and the new Gwen. It's like only 2 serious helpers. Yazzy: Heather has a bit of a point but bitch please like a majority beat you. And Lizzy's team has Lindsay! ' Chris: Alright first part of the challenge you all have to get to Disaster Island by raft. Xavier: That can hold 8? Chris: Yes But you all have to contribute in building it. Good luck! ''(All 16 contestants head to the beach and start building the raft) '' Yazzy: Ok! We're gonna have to work fast on this! Bridgette: Are they beating us? Yazzy: Close to it. Ugh! Geoff: Whoa Yazzy chill. Yazzy: I am chill. Lindsay: Yay! It's finished! Trent: Ours is first dear Lindsay! Noah: Well ours too! Lizzy:CAN YOU NOT?! ''(Alejandro gets hit with an oar) Alejandro: Hey! Geoff: Dude, if Gwen does it so can I. '''Geoff: I may not have done like Joanna but at least I got to stick it to Alejandro. Yazzy: Nice job sticking it to him. (Bridgette and Geoff start laughing) Gwen: Guys! Rowers! (Both teams start rowing) Tyler: Shit! Trent: They can't be beating us already! Cam: Then we let the oars out of the water. Cody: Why? And what will that prove us. Cam: I mean like 2 people do so! Trent! Bridgette! Take the oars out and spin them! Bridgette: What's this supposed to prove? Cam: Most boats move faster by sail! And oars can work like fans, creating wind and making us go faster! Trent: Oh. Everyone else row faster! (They keep rowing as Trent and Bridgette start using the oars as fans as both teams reach the Island) Xavier: Wait this doesn't look like Disaster Island. All 16 of them: THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Chris: Well it's not! Lindsay: Ok. I'm confused. I thought Disaster Island was the only other island here. Chris: Well welcome to Inferno Island! Heather: Why is it called Inferno Island? Chris: Because you all have to go up a volcano and through the jungle to the other side of Inferno Island. Lizzy: Jesus Fucking Christ! Chris: And there you have to go up a temple retrieve a valuable item and find your way back to the original island. Because first one back wins! And helpers can't help you this time but you can follow them! Lizzy: I am so there! Xavier: Go Lizzy! Cam: Go Trent! (Yazzy trips Heather and Alejandro as they follow) Yazzy: Never fuck with my ships. Lizzy: (As they get to the volcano) ''How do we get to the other side? '''Lizzy: This was NOT gonna be easy?' Chris: Reminder there are ropes but watch out cause volcanos and ropes are not good mixes! Trent: Dude! Shit it may erupt! (They both carefully get to the other side but part of the rope is gone) Trent: Wait....... Lizzy: Maybe I shoulda kept Tyler in the final 2. If I had forgotten Trent was really smart. (They both work there way through the jungle) Noah: Guys! Lizzy made it! Cody: So did Trent! Katie: Go Lizzles! Tyler: Team Trent! Yazzy: I love how Trent is playing the game! Prepare to lose Team Dizzy. Duncan for the bet, Lizzy for the competition. ''' '''Duncan: Damn. I actually have to give Trent a lot of credit. If I end up losing this bet ............ but Lizzy for the win! Lizzy: Temple time. Trent: Wow. I can't even......... (They go into the temple) Lizzy: Oh fuck I'm lost! Trent: Whoa. Glows. Lizzy: Trent where ever the fuck you are help me and you sound all stoned! Wait! Nevermind! (Lizzy grabs a sapphire diamond and Trent grabs a emerald diamond) Lizzy: I'm comin' for that win! Trent: But the traps are coming for us! (They start to avoid the traps and make it out to get back to the Island) Xavier: Yes! And they're getting to the finish! Let's go! (Everyone else follows) Duncan: Feeling cocky? Yazzy: No.......... Bridgette: What's wrong? Yazzy: I dunno. I guess the Finals, Trent........ Bridgette: Don't feel bad. It's anyone's race and you didn't do him wrong. (Lizzy gets to the line first as people start cheering) Chris: And the winner of Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate is Lizzy! Lizzy: (As she gets the case handed to her) ''YES! FUCK YES! Trent: Good game Lizzy. Lizzy: You did good Trent. Duncan: YOU WON! YOU FUCKING WON! Lizzy: Oh yeah! Yazzy: Ok you officially won. Duncan: Actually. Let's call it off. Yazzy: Fair enough. ''(Lizzy and Duncan start making out then Yazzy walks over to Trent and kisses him) Trent: What was that for? I didn't even win? Yazzy: At least you got a greater consolation prize than the millions. Trent: True. Are we back? Yazzy: Yes. (Yazzy and Trent resume making out) Gwen: Oh look Lizzy won. Cam: Yeah. (Gwen pulls Cam to her and kisses him, Ash and Tyler start making out, Joanna and Cody start kissing, Katie and Mike start kissing, Bridgette and Geoff start making out, Alejandro and Heather start making out, Xavier and Courtney start kissing then Lindsay and Scottie start to kiss) Chris: Hold on! When did this turn into a big kissing party?! Lizzy: Since I won so fuck off! Tyler: And we're back together? Ash: Yes. We are babe. Chris: Congrats to you Lizzy. And will there be another possible season? Lizzy: Maybe! I won! Peace bitches Lizzy out! Category:Blog posts